


Просто число

by la_Distance



Series: Сиквелы к "На одном дыхании" [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсену плевать на свой день рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто число

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a number](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93035) by kkgee. 



Взрослея, Дженсен не любил придавать значения своему дню рождения. Отчасти это была его врожденная застенчивость, а отчасти он не видел смысла во всей этой суете. Драматичный случай с праздничными свечками и его плюшевым медведем, когда ему было пять, не имел к этому никакого отношения. Правда. И не важно, что говорила его мать.

Его больше волновало то, что он сможет делать в том или ином возрасте, чем быть в этом возрасте в данный момент. Он хотел, чтобы ему было двенадцать, чтобы родители позволяли ему оставаться дома одному. Он хотел, чтобы ему было шестнадцать, чтобы он мог водить, восемнадцать, чтобы голосовать, двадцать один, чтобы пить, и так далее. Он думал: «Когда мне будет X, я смогу Y. А когда я смогу Y, жизнь будет прекрасна».

Его философия жизни походила на математическое уравнение: X плюс Y равно счастье. Проблема была в том, что оно никогда не работало по этой схеме, потому что значение Y было переменным, и счастье то и дело зависело от последующих событий. И Дженсен каждый раз ошибался в своей математике.

В девятнадцать последующим событием стала Калифорния и роль в дневном мыле. Он навел много брызг в маленькой луже. Его внешность открывала многие двери, даже те, которые вели туда, куда ему необязательно было идти. Дженсен залег на дно и работал над собой. Он интересно проводил время, завел хороших друзей. Он подыскивал что-то на будущее.

В 2001, когда ему было двадцать три, он пришел на прослушивание на роль Кларка Кента в новой истории о летающем Супермене на канале WB. Он проиграл парню немного выше его, с волосами гораздо темнее его. Иногда такое случалось. Он не получил роль супергероя, но получил работу на Джеймса Камерона. От эпизодической роли в «Темном ангеле» он пришел к «Бухте Доусона», которая иронично привела его обратно в «Смоллвилль».

Это не было неожиданно для Дженсена, но ему не на что было жаловаться. Он был работающим актером. Это было что-то большее, чем могли бы сказать все те люди с картой гильдии экранных актеров. И если он не был по-настоящему счастлив, то и несчастливым точно не был.

Когда ему исполнилось двадцать шесть, он оказался в «Сверхъестественном», и все изменилось. Только не так, как он ожидал.

***  
Джаред Падалеки ворвался в жизнь Дженсена будто природная стихия. Он был шумным, в то время как Дженсен - тихим и закрытым. Они не могли быть еще более разными. Но противоположности притягиваются, и что-то щелкнуло в то мгновение, когда они встретились. Они превратились в Сэма и Дина, будто были рождены для этих ролей, и с еще меньшим усилием скользнули в легкую дружбу.

У Джареда была быстрая соображалка, склонность к шалостям и преданность к работе, которая могла бы поспорить с дженсеновой. Следующие три года прошли в тумане долгих часов упорной работы. Джаред и Дженсен проводили вместе много времени, больше, чем с близкими родственниками. Они жили чуть ли не на привязи друг к другу и, казалось, никогда не уставали друг от друга.

Когда они усиленно работали, то играли еще усерднее. Когда приблизился двадцать восьмой день рождения Дженсена, почти в конце первого сезона, Джаред заставил его отпраздновать. Джаред любил дни рождения – свой, Дженсена, любого другого члена съемочной группы – это не имело значения.

Где-то по пути Дженсен забыл про свою математику и переменные. Вопрос «что я смогу» превратился в вопрос «что я делаю».

Ночью своего двадцать девятого дня рождения Дженсен нажрался до отупения в каком-то неформальном баре Ванкувера. Он разговаривал с таким же пьяным Розенбаумом, когда его внимание привлек взрыв смеха голосом Джареда. И прямо там, посреди бара, это торнадо, формировавшееся внутри с самого начала, взяло верх над Дженсеном, закрутило его и бросило за много миль от начала.

Смешно, но он даже не удивился. Влюбиться в Джареда было настолько неизбежно, насколько и по-идиотски. Он чувствовал прилив сладко-горького возбуждения. Джаред был его лучшим другом. Джаред был надежным человеком. У Джареда была подружка, ради всего святого. Джаред никогда бы не полюбил его так же в ответ. И это ничего не меняло.

Дженсен мысленно пожал плечами и выпил еще одну стопку. Он перестал проверять горизонт на следующих и остановился, чтобы насладиться жизнью, которой жил.

***  
Тридцатый день рождения Дженсен провел в общей больнице Ванкувера. Джаред вставил свечу в кекс и сказал ему загадать желание. Дженсен поднял взгляд на Джареда и заметил, что тот смотрит прямо на него, и эмоции в его карих глазах дали Дженсену дикий всплеск надежды.

И опять все изменилось.

***  
Утром в тридцать пятый день рождения Дженсен проснулся в кровати один. Простыни рядом были холодными, но пустая подушка все еще хранила отпечаток огромной головы Джареда. Это заставило Дженсена улыбнуться.

И запах кофе с кухни.

Он неохотно сполз с кровати и поплелся в ванную. Он только закончил чистить зубы, когда услышал, что Джаред с собаками вернулся с утренней пробежки. Дженсен начал считать в уме: один, два, три, четыре…

К тому времени, когда Дженсен досчитал до восьми, в дверях показался Джаред. На счет десять он прижал Дженсена к раковине своим телом, обнял и притянул к своей потной груди.

Дженсен поморщил нос.

\- От тебя воняет.

В ответ Джаред потерся лицом о складку дженсеновой шеи.

\- Тебе нравится, как я пахну.

\- Ага, конечно. Убеждай себя.

Джаред улыбнулся в кожу Дженсена и поцеловал его в подбородок.

\- С днем рождения, сладкий.

Дженсен запрокинул голову на плечо Джареда, даже бездумно огрызнувшись:

\- Не называй меня так.

\- Каково это, когда тебе тридцать пять?

\- Точно так же, как тридцать четыре, или даже двадцать четыре, наверное. Не чую разницы. И должен ли?

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю. Теперь я ближе к сорока, чем к тридцати. Я всегда думал, что… - Дженсен замолчал, не в состоянии объяснить, не скатившись к затрепанной до дыр теории о равенствах и переменных и поиске следующего события. Это по-любому было тупо, даже когда он все же нашел одно-единственное событие.

Их взгляды встретились в зеркале, и Джаред, как и всегда, прочел в глазах Дженсена все его чувства, но не находил слов. Он притянул Дженсена еще ближе и скользнул рукой под его футболку, дойдя до шрама на груди.

\- Ты должен быть здесь. Со мной.

Сердце Дженсена замерло, равно как и каждый раз, когда Джаред касался его здесь. Это было телесным напоминанием о событии, которое чуть не отняло у них друг друга, но вместо этого сблизило. Он схватился за другую руку Джареда, все еще лежащую на его бедре.

Дженсен кивнул, щекоча Джареда щетиной там, где их лица соприкасались.

\- Да, должен.

Y перестала быть переменной, она была в его жизни и в его кровати. Дженсен думал, что, возможно, в прошлый раз он обновил свою философию жизни: «Когда мне будет тридцать пять (или сорок пять, пятьдесят пять), я буду любить Джареда, а Джаред будет любить меня. И я буду счастлив».

Как видно, Дженсен был не так уж плох в математике.

Джаред потерся носом об ухо Дженсена.

\- В душ?

Дженсен ухмыльнулся:

\- Да уж пожалуйста.

\- Давай, Джен. Я разрешу тебе потереть мне спину.

\- Разрешишь мне? Это же мой день рождения!

\- Значит, я отсосу тебе. Какая разница.

Дженсен не смог удержаться от смеха. Прошло пять лет, и многое изменилось, но что-то, очевидно до сих пор, оставалось прежним. Другими способами Дженсен не получил бы этого.

Джаред развернул Дженсена и поцеловал его мягко и сладко.

\- Так каков же вердикт? Все, о чем ты думал, сбылось?

Дженсен улыбнулся и потащил Джареда в сторону душа.

\- Даже больше.

Он все еще не придавал особого значения дням рождения, но научился ценить высокую признательность к ним других.


End file.
